Sonic the Hedgehog
|ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ|Sonikku za Hejjihoggu|nascido em 23 de Junho }} ou Sonic o Ouriço é um personagem principal e protagonista titular da franquia ''Sonic the Hedgehog'''' e o mascote da SEGA. Ele é um antropomórfico ouriço nascido com habilidades de correr na velocidade do som, nascendo assim seu nome, e possui reflexos rápidos de rais para combinar. Como sua espécie implica, Sonic também pode rolar e se transformar em uma bola de concussão, utilizado geralmente para atacar seus inimigos. Desde que entrou na batalha conta a injustiça, Sonic foi o campeão da paz e é reconhecido em todo o mundo por salvá-lo inúmeras vezes. Durantes suas muitas aventuras,Sonic viajou dos confins do mundo até o outro lado do espaço e do tempo, enfrentando inúmeras tentativas que o testaram ao máximo, ganhando muitos títulos, aliados e desprezas de vários inimigos. Bem conhecida por sua atitude arrogante lendária, comportamento fácil e temperamento um pouco curto, mas forte senso de justiça, compaixão e amor pela liberdade e aventura, Sonic usa suas habilidades para proteger os inocentes de seu mundo e aqueles além das forças do mal, especialmente seu arqui-inimigo, Dr. Eggman. Criação e Conceito Enquanto várias pessoas estiveram envolvidas na criação de Sonic, o artista Naoto Ōshima, o programador Yuji Naka e o designer Hirokazu Yasuhara são geralmente creditados pela criação do personagem. Em abril de 1990, a Sega pediu um jogo capaz de vender mais de 1.000.000 de cópias; um personagem que poderia competir contra o ''Super Mario da Nintendo e um personagem para substituir Alex Kidd como o mascote da empresa. Vários projetos de personagens foram submetidos pelo departamento de pesquisa e desenvolvimento da AM8. Estes incluíram um tatu (que mais tarde foi desenvolvido em Mighty o Tatu), um cachorro, um Theodore Roosevelt com roupa de pijama (que mais tarde foi usado como base do design do principal antagonista Dr. Eggman) e um coelho (que usaria seus orelhas extensíveis para colecionar objetos, uma idéia que mais tarde foi usada para um personagem Sega separado, Ristar e mais tarde, serviu de inspiração para a criação da personagem Cream a Coelha).Sonic the Hedgehog GameTap Retrospective no YouTube. Eventualmente, a mascote que eles escolheram foi a submissão de Naoto Ōshima, um ereto de cerceta com raiz codinomeado "Mr. Needlemouse", mais tarde renomeado Sonic. A cor de Sonic foi baseada no logotipo da Sega, suas fivelas de sapatos baseadas em Michael Jackson, sua cor de sapato com base em Papai Noel, e sua personalidade foi inspirada pela atitude de "fazer isso" do futuro presidente Bill Clinton, que Ōshshima sentiu encarnar uma sensibilidade moderna de querer fazer as coisas de imediato, erradicar os erros quando se apresentaram em vez de deixá-los persistir. De acordo com Yuji Naka, a cor de Sonic também serve para simbolizar paz, confiança e frieza (quais são os atributos do personagem de Sonic). Sua velocidade de marca é baseada no Super Mario Bros. World 1-1, com o criador de Sonic, Yuji Naka afirmando na edição 260 da Prower Nintendo Power que "eu sempre tentei superar o nível o mais rápido que pude", o que inspirou o conceito inicial de Sonic O ouriço. Sonic foi criado sem a capacidade de nadar devido a uma suposição equivocada de Yuji Naka de que todos os ouriçosnão poderiam fazê-lo. A group of fifteen started working on Sonic the Hedgehog and renamed themselves Sonic Team. The game's soundtrack was composed by Masato Nakamura of the band Dreams Come True. Sega sponsored the group's "Wonder 3" tour, painting Sonic on the tour bus, distributing pamphlets advertising the game, and having footage of the game broadcast above stage prior to its release. Os conceitos originais deram ao Sonic colmilhos e colocá-lo em uma banda com uma namorada humana chamada Madonna. No entanto, uma equipe da Sega of America, liderada por Madeline Schroeder, "suavizou" o personagem para uma audiência americana, removendo esses elementos. Isso provocou um problema acalorado com a Sonic Team. Naka admitiu mais tarde que era provavelmente o melhor. A idade, o peso, a altura e outras características físicas do Sonic variam dependendo da continuidade em que ele aparece e do estilo em que ele é desenhado. Nos videogames, o design original do Sonic por Naoto Ōshima era com espigões curtos, um corpo redondo e sem íris visíveis. As obras de arte com este design e desenhadas por Akira Watanabe foram exibidas na obra de arte do pacote para ''Sonic the Hedgehog'', e a maioria dos jogos de vídeo Sonic subseqüentes apresentaram projetos similares. Quando Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para Mega Drive apareceu, as proporções de Sonic mudaram. A proporção original de 1:2 da cabeça para a altura mudou para 1:2.5. Começando com ''Sonic Adventure'' em 1998, Sonic foi redesenhado por Yuji Uekawa como um personagem de quinze anos, com pernas mais longas e um corpo menos esférico, picos mais longos e mais caídos e olhos esmeralda de cor verde. Mais mudanças no design do personagem foram feitas em jogos subsequentes, nomeadamente em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) e ''Sonic Unleashed'', adicionando peles visíveis, um design mais realista para um mundo humano e tornando-o um pouco mais lânguido. Mídias de spin-off, como quadrinhos e desenhos animados, apresentaram variações em todos esses projetos de videogames, com restrições estabelecidas pelas folhas de modelo padronizadas. Aparência Sonic é um ouriço antropomórfico com pelos azuis, na qual cobre a maior parte de seu corpo; pele pessegueiro que cobre seus braços, focinho e torso; e olhos de esmeralda. Ele tem seis pontas de espinhos na sua cabeça, duas espinhas que se projetam as suas costas e uma pequena cauda curta. Em seu vestiário, ele usa tênis vermelhos de peso leve e resistência à fricção com uma alça branca, punhos e um fivela de ouro; e um par de luvas brancas com punhos em forma meia em suas mãos, na qual as protegem. Personalidade .]]Sonic é dito ser "como o vento";um corredor que está sempre em movimento e é conhecido por ser livre e espirituoso. Ele valoriza a liberdade acima de tudo e se esforça para viver sua vida de acordo com suas próprias regras e não com os padrões daqueles ao seu redor ou por causa do heroísmo e do dever,Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Manual de instruções norte-americano, p. 4. Shadow the Hedgehog (PlayStation 2) Manual de instruções europeu, pg. 5 nunca pensando duas vezes sobre o que outras pessoas dizem ou pensam. Nascido para correr, a Sonic não gosta mais do que viajar pelo mundo. Dotado de uma forte paixão por desfrutar a vida, ele nunca está em um lugar por muito tempo e sempre se move para a frente para procurar seu próximo desafio, tornando sua vida uma série de aventuras sem fim. Por causa de sua necessidade de liberdade, Sonic odeia a ideia de ser constrangido,Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008). Descrição do jogo do troféu "Sonic" no jogo. e estar preso por um longo tempo, o deixando um pouco nervoso e inquieto. O comportamento de Sonic é sempre fácil, legal e despreocupado. No entanto, muitas vezes ele é impaciente, odeia o tédio e possui às vezes um temperamento curto. Por causa de sua natureza impulsiva, Sonic pode ser imprudente e rápido para agir antes de pensar, lançando-se em problemas sem um segundo de pensamento e considera os avisos dos outros. No entanto, ele é honesto e sempre cumpre suas promessas. A personalidade de Sonic é uma justaposição de bondade e ferocidade.Manual de instruções europeu de Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3), p. 9. Ele é extremamente benevolente, impulsionado por seu próprio forte senso de justiça e brincadeira justa, e significa firmemente a verdade e a liberdade. No entanto, ele nunca é o único a descansar diante da injustiça ou da opressão. Ele odeia a mentira e o mal em todas as suas formas, explodindo de raiva ao testemunhar algo injusto, e fará tudo o que pode para acabar com isso, lançando sua vida na linha sem hesitação. No entanto, ele geralmente vê seu heroísmo como uma oportunidade para se divertir, tornando-o um candidato a emoções. Para Sonic, salvar o mundo não é um grande feito e apenas outro episódio emocionante em sua vida.SEGA (23 de junho de 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Área/Nível: Colecionáveis (Bandeiras). "Um ouriço azul com uma inclinação para alta velocidade, Sonic é um espírito livre com um amor pela aventura. Ele despreza tudo o que é injusto e terá problemas de introdução para ajudar alguém em necessidade. Para Sonic, salvar o mundo é apenas mais um episódio emocionante na vida dele." Quando ele se encontra em uma pitada, ele age como se nada pudesse detê-lo. Em tempos de crise, porém, ele é agressivo e se concentra intensamente na tarefa em questão, como se sua personalidade tivesse sofrido uma mudança surpreendente. Ao mesmo tempo, Sonic tem um coração grande e gentil e está totalmente empenhada em ajudar qualquer pessoa que esteja em necessidade a qualquer momento, mesmo que isso signifique se meter em problemas ou ser desprezado por outros. .]]Sonic tem muita autoconfiança e possui um enorme ego para combiná-lo, tornando-o descarado, rápido, engenhoso e às vezes excessivo de confiança. Independentemente da ameaça, Sonic sempre fica fresco sob pressão. Na versão japonesa original, Sonic omite honoríficos e fala informalmente (se não rudemente), usando "''minério" em vez de "EU" ao dirigir-se a ele ou a outros ("minério" é uma maneira orgulhosa de dizer "eu" em japonês). No entanto, às vezes ele usa honoríficos ao abordar amigos ou conhecidos próximos. Possuindo uma língua narcisista e uma grande atitude, ele muitas vezes brinca para iluminar o humor e também aproveitará qualquer oportunidade para provocar seus oponentes. Sendo tão presunçoso, Sonic desenvolveu o hábito de falar com robôs insensatos, mesmo quando sabe que não conseguem ouvi-lo. Apesar disso, ele pode ser o cavalheiro quando quer e é modesto com títulos extravagantes. Seguindo sua natureza livre de espírito, Sonic nunca se depara com o passado ou permite que suas experiências dolorosas o reduzam. Em vez disso, ele vive no presente e sempre aguarda sua próxima aventura, sem arrependimentos pelo que aconteceu. É somente nos momentos de maior perda que sua aparência machista e despreocupada cai. Sonic também é de caráter e vontade incrivelmente fortes: não importa a situação, ele nunca duvida ou desiste, nunca antes se submete à escuridão em seu coração. Sonic é extremamente leal a seus amigos e arrisca sua vida por eles sem qualquer devida consideração. Enquanto ele pode deixá-los pendurados, agir com rude contra eles, ou pôr em perigo por causa de sua natureza acelerada, Sonic nunca pretende tornar seus amigos infelizes e os valoriza acima de tudo, tratando cada um deles como a pessoa mais importante em sua vida . Da mesma forma, Sonic sempre aceita a ajuda de seus amigos e mostra grande confiança neles, embora ele não esteja acima de fazer presságios desconfiados deles.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood -'' Capítulo 10 Independentemente dos muitos inimigos que ele enfrentou, Sonic raramente os considera inimigos verdadeiros e, em vez disso, tende a admirá-los por quão poderosos são eles e quão divertidos podem dar a ele. Da mesma forma, Sonic demonstrou ter uma capacidade notável de perdoar, como por exemplo, o Silver e trabalhar com ele depois de ter tentado matá-lo duas vezes. Apesar de seu comportamento externo, Sonic mostrou ser muito mais perspicaz do que ele geralmente deixa, capaz de ver as coisas que outros teriam esquecido e dar conselhos valiosos e reconfortantes que mudam drasticamente a visão de outros, como no caso de Elise, Merlina e Blaze. Esta visão, combinada com uma personalidade carismática, permite que Sonic se dê bem com praticamente qualquer um que ele conheça, mesmo que fossem seus inimigos em um ponto. Sonic tem um gosto pela beleza da natureza e ele se levanta como um protetor. Ele aprecia vistas panorâmicas como visto em ''Sonic Colors e mostrou raiva e fúria quando descobriu que Eggman estava poluindo o lindo ambiente de Planet Wisp. Em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), o Sonic também mostra um gosto por lugares que são preenchidos com flores, árvores e outros tipos de plantas. Ironicamente, apesar da incapacidade de nadar, Sonic também adora ir ao oceano.Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic demonstrou desfrutar de música, mas parece ter um interesse especial na música de rock.Sonic the Hedgehog Technical Files Além disso, ele é exibido no Sonic Rush que a Sonic também gosta de dançar que se reflete em suas Ações de Truques. Sua batalha se move em Sonic Battle também é baseada em break dance, como mencionado nas descrições de ataque. Ele também bateu em vários jogos, geralmente quando ele é vitorioso. Ele também tende a ficar irritado quando seus inimigos geralmente identificam erroneamente sua espécie, ou seja, chamando-o de um rato, fazendo com que ele as corrija e apresente suas espécies reais é um ouriço. Isso foi melhor demonstrado com seus encontros com Erazor Djinn e, em menor grau, com o encontro com Infinite na Mystic Jungle. Poderes e Habilidades Apesar de não ter sofrido nenhum treinamento conhecido, os anos de batalhas de Sonic o fizeram um lutador habilidoso e poderoso. Ele derrotou robôs gigantes, demônios e seres de Deus por sua conta, enfrentou e superou aqueles com muito mais experiência de combate, e até mesmo espancou pessoas que são iguais em habilidades. Também se observou que Sonic está crescendo cada vez mais forte;Sonic Team, Dimps (12 de novembro de 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Sweet Mountain. "Sonic: Heh! Isso foi apenas um warm-up! / Silver: Não é meio ruim, Sonic. / Blaze: você é ainda mais nítido agora do que quando nos conhecemos pela última vez."BioWare (26 de setembro de 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Área/Nível: Blue Ridge Zone. "Shadow the Hedgehog: Você... Você está praticando." Durante o incidente com "Comedor de Tempo", Sonic poderia vencer o Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos por conta própria, onde ele precisava anteriormente de poder adicional. É seguro dizer que Sonic é muito mais poderoso do que ele deixa, mas seu excesso de confiança e relutância em sair de fora geralmente o impedem de lutar com força total. Suas vitórias sobre Emerl no Gizoid, potencial máximo e o Perfect Chaos na sua forma base são exemplos fundamentais do verdadeiro poder do Sonic. Independentemente dos blocos, Sonic se classifica entre os personagens mais poderosos da série. A maior força da Sonic é a sua super velocidade, um talento inata que os membros das espécies hedgehog possuem.BioWare (26 de setembro de 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Como membro da equipe da Sonic, Amy empresta velocidade e força ao grupo, usando sua velocidade de ouara inata e seu poderoso Piko-Piko Hammer com bom efeito." Sonic, no entanto, provou-se em uma classe própria com sua velocidade, tendo sido creditado como "o mais rápido vivo" e até mesmo o ser mais rápido no universo.Sonic Rivals (PlayStation Portable) Folheto de instruções dos Estados Unidos, p. 8. Ele tem a capacidade de acelerar instantaneamente e correr a velocidades muito maiores do que ''Mach 1'',File:CS S US.png que está na velocidade de bolhas de cerca de 768 & nbsp; mph, e pode correr para trás tão bem quanto ele pode encaminhá-lo.Sonic Team (6 de fevereiro de 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Área/Nível: Abertura (Team Sonic) Devido a tal velocidade, ele pode dimensionar as superfícies verticais e os tetos, correr sobre a água, superar as láseres e até fazer explodir o chão em seu rastro. Mesmo assim, a Sonic pode levar sua velocidade ainda mais. De acelerando em um só lugar, ele pode decolar às velocidades turbo em um instante. Ele também pode envolva-se em um campo de energia azul que o deixa acelerar além da barreira do som no chão e no ar por um curto período de tempo,Sonic Unleashed'' (PlayStation 3) Diário de instruções europeu, pg. 12. permitindo que ele não só esmague diretamente contra inimigos e obstáculos como um projétil vivo, mas também voar distâncias imensas através do ar. Usando certas técnicas, ele pode até conseguir velocidade de luz momentaneamente Não se sabe qual é a velocidade máxima da Sonic. Em Sonic Battle, afirma-se que ele pode mover-se várias vezes a velocidade do som e ao enfrentar Ultimate Emerl, ele passou pelo menos dez rodadas com ele em menos de trinta segundos. Muitas vezes foi afirmado que a Sonic pode se mover a velocidade supersônica que varia entre 915-3,840 mph), e ele já foi chamado de "o ouriço mais rápido e o hypersonic do mundo"Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Manual de instruções norte-americano, p. 18. (que varia de 3.840-7.680 mph). Há também registros que afirmam que o Sonic pode se mover mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz, embora sua precisão não possa ser garantida; o próprio E-123 Omega calculou que a velocidade de Sonic poderia potencialmente exceder a velocidade da luz quando Sonic respondeu com confiança que a velocidade da luz era "pequeno tempo" para ele.Sonic Team, Dimps (12 de novembro de 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Asteroid Coaster. "Sonic: Too Easy! / Omega: Data 130% higher than previous entry. Suspected error... / Tails: Nice run, Sonic! / Omega: Impossible... At this rate, light speed will be exceeded. / Sonic: Light speed? That's small time. There's no challenge! / Omega: Does not compute..." Sonic demonstrou o domínio completo de sua velocidade em qualquer ambiente e pode usá-lo tanto para ataque de alta velocidade como para defesa.Sonic Rivals 2 (PlayStation Portable) Folheto de instruções dos Estados Unidos, pg. 7. Não só ele pode correr na inclinação máxima em linhas retas, mas também em círculos apertados e através de voltas afiadas com controle total sobre o seu impulso. No entanto, ele tem problemas para manter o equilíbrio quando está a parar de repente. No que diz respeito à resistência, o Sonic é aparentemente ilimitado, já que ele nunca está correndo. Sua velocidade também lhe permite realizar vários feitos impressionantes: ele pode curar ele mesmo, vibrando seu corpo, lançando onda de choque ao girar rapidamente, saltar no ar, lançando ondas deslumbrantes com pontapés rápidos, aumenta a força de seus golpes com um impulso crescente,Sonic's Side Smash, Super Smash Bros. Brawl e crie barreiras de super velocidade. Ele também pode girar em círculos ou girar as extremidades na super velocidade para criar ventos fortes o suficiente para atacar ou expulsar oponentes, semelhante ao aerokinesis. voador.]]Sonic possui uma cintilação impressionante, precisão e tempo de reação para combinar com sua velocidade. Ele tem profundidade à habilidades acrobáticas e agilidade, ao lado de reflexos aprimorados que o deixam evitar qualquer obstáculo entrante com movimentos precisos e delicados. Como visto em seu primeiro encontro com o Silver, o Sonic pode até mesmo detectar ataques além de seu campo de visão devido aos seus reflexos afiados. Quando lançado no ar, ele também pode retirar vários truques antes do pouso. Ele também tem habilidades de salto incríveis, capazes de saltar até várias centenas de metros, mesmo com peso extra. Sonic possui uma força aprimorada, embora tenha sido notado a falta de poder bruto total em comparação. Ele pode empurrar e levantar as coisas várias vezes maior e mais pesado do que ele, correr sem peso extra abrandando e seus ataques podem esmagar através do metal e do rock e danificar seus inimigos inúmeras vezes o tamanho dele. No entanto, é discutível se o poder deste último vem da sua velocidade, força ou combinação de ambos. A força de Sonic encontra-se especialmente nas pernas; com um único chute, ele pode derrubar o ''Egg Golem'', derrubar vários ''Egg Gunners'' de uma só vez e enviar Badniks dando seus vôos. Isso não significa que os braços de Sonic também não são fortes; ele tem força suficiente para arrancar robôs separados por mãos e socos através de uma parede colapsada.Sonic Team (19 de novembro de 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Áre/Nível: Créditos.Sonic Team (13 de março de 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Cutscene: Destruição mundial. Sonic demonstrou várias vezes resistência extrema ao dano. Ele pode sobreviver a ser pego no fogo cruzado de todos os ângulos pelos robôs de Eggman (que apenas o derrubou frio brevemente), resistem à força de uma explosão maciça e um buraco negro Hyper-go-on-based inquebrável, sendo derrotado com espadas e esmague vários robôs com o punho sem desconforto. Além disso, o Sonic mais de uma vez sobreviveu a impactos de quedas em alturas extremas, na fronteira da borda do espaço, apenas para sacudi-la ao aterrissar e até suportou a entrada atmosférica. Sonic possui uma força indomável de vontade; em situações em que a maioria dos outros desistiram e onde ele é severamente superado em número e superado, Sonic nunca perde fé em si mesmo e nunca se rende. Essa característica permite que ele continue lutando quando esgotado ou depois de sofrer uma quantidade anormal de dano. Sua vontade até o deixa suportar poderes de controle mental, como a influência corrupta de Dark Gaia e os poderes psíquicos de Overmind, embora ele tivesse alguma proteção no último caso. Mesmo quando possuído pelo Ifrit, Sonic conseguiu, ocasionalmente, recuperar o controle. Sonic também demonstrou a capacidade de aproveitar a energia do chaos para seu próprio uso. Com uma Esmeralda do Caos, a Sonic pode executar os Poderes do Chaos, como o Controle do Caos, o que o deixa deformar o tempo e o espaço, e ocasionalmente ganha força.[[FIle:Ataque Giratório Generations.png|thumb|200px|Sonic usando seu famoso Ataque Giratório.]]A manobra ofensiva do núcleo de Sonic é o [[Ataque Giratório|'Ataque Giratório']], uma técnica em que ele se enrola em uma bola de concussão ou disco de corte e dirige-se a seus alvos. Com isso, Sonic pode destruir ou entupir quase qualquer substância com velocidade suficiente e bater com força suficiente para perfurar pedras colossais.Sonic Team (19 de novembro de 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Área/Nível: Seqüência de abertura. Altamente adepto do seu uso, Sonic pode utilizar várias variantes do Ataque Giratório para manobras terrestres e aéreas, incluindo o [[Colisão Giratótio|'Colisão Giratótio']], [[Salto Giratório|'Salto Giratório']], Homing Attack e o sobrecarregado Ataque Focalizado. Mesmo sem o Ataque Giratório, Sonic é um habilidoso combatente mão-a-mão. Ele se baseia principalmente no seu jogo rápido de pés, já que a maioria do seu poder está nas pernas, embora tenha sido conhecido por usar seus punhos e braços também, embora de maneira bastante direta. Seu estilo de luta é principalmente derivado de movimentos de dança de intervaloSonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) Folheto de instruções europeu, p. 3.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 de fevereiro de 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. "Sonic Flare: o forte ataque de Sonic. Ele executa um Downward Kick usando movimentos de break dance, que bate os oponentes de distância ". que utilizam as pernas de Sonic ao máximo, permitindo-lhe manchas rápidos e de grande alcance. Ele também foi conhecido por usar pontapés para trás, chutes e chutes em tesoura.Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS e Wii U O que Sonic não tem força para o combate, ele compensa a velocidade que ele usa para entregar ataques rápidos em um curto período de tempo. Sonic também é mostrado para se destacar no espadachim. Mesmo como um espadachim rookie, Sonic poderia vencer um dragão, e depois de receber treinamento formal, ele poderia dominar os espadachins como os Cavaleiros da Mesa Redonda. Além de usar técnicas avançadas, a Sonic pode aplicar sua velocidade a sua espada para barras rápidas e se tornar um zumbido girando com sua espada, permitindo que ele fique limpo por meio de inimigos. Sonic provou ser um piloto de classe mundial de Extreme Gear. Diz-se que ele se move mais rápido do que ele pode correr em uma Extreme Gear''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Wii) Folheto de instruções europeu, p. 4. e pode ir cara a cara com o lendário Wind Masters como Jet o Falcão. Sonic aparentemente tem uma habilidade para a equitação Extreme Gear, rapidamente agarrando os controles em sua primeira tentativa e depois desenvolvendo técnicas avançadas apesar de ser autodidata. Depois do segundo prêmio mundial, Sonic pode ser considerado o melhor piloto de Extreme Gear no mundo, vencendo o Metal Sonic em uma corrida, que naquele momento era um cavaleiro "imbatível" com as habilidades dos melhores pilotos Extreme Gear do mundo à sua disposição. Sonic parece poder controlar a força e a durabilidade de seus pedaços, de outra forma, quentes à vontade.Sonic's Up Throw, Super Smash Bros. Brawl Enquanto ele está em forma de espinha, eles parecem ser extremamente difíceis como as lâminas de buzzsaw; como demonstrado em Sonic Heroes, seus pedaços (e corpo) são duráveis o suficiente para cortar os navios de guerra sem sequer mover a velocidade do som. Além disso, os pedaços de Sonic podem sentir os perigos nas proximidades, que eles o alertam criando uma sensação de formigamento.Sonic Team (20 de fevereiro de 2007). Sonic and the Secret Rings. Wii. Sega. Nível: Dinosaur Jungle. "Sonic: Uhh. Meus pedaços estão começando a doer..." Sonic também demonstrou a capacidade de transferir sua velocidade em várias partes de seu corpo, permitindo que ele se afaste imediatamente de posições estacionárias e até encamélamo-lo para objetos para acelerar seus movimentos e fazê-los perfurar através de objetos sólidos como ele faz enquanto corre.Sonic Unleashed (Wii/PS2)/''Sonic Generations'' (Console/PC) Ele também pode criar um efeito reminiscente de uma parada de tempo, embora seja desconhecido do que é derivado. Equipamentos Embora ele não prefira usar armas (principalmente dissing armas de fogoSonic Team (November 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. GameCube. Sega. Area: Westopolis. "Sonic the Hedgehog: To swap your weapon for another weapon that's on the ground, just press the X Button! Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead using those things!"), Sonic exerceu várias ferramentas durante suas aventuras, embora nunca permanentemente. Durante o incidente Emerl, ele utilizou minas terrestres implementáveis na batalha, e uma vez, ele usaria sua própria versão do Piko Piko Hammer. Em sua viagem pelo mundo das noites árabes, Sonic também usava o Anel de Shahra, permitindo que ele aproveitasse a magia de Shahra para si mesmo. Da mesma forma, no mundo de Camelot, Sonic usaria espadas; Inicialmente, ele empatou Clarent, mas depois trocou por Caliburn, uma espada sagada e sensível com propriedades mágicas. Transformações Super Sonic Ao usar as sete Esmeraldas do Caos, a Sonic pode entrar em um Super State, transformando-o em Super Sonic. Facilmente sua transformação mais freqüente, o Super Sonic é a última forma da Sonic. Nesse estado, todas as habilidades da Sonic superam as suas normais e ele é capaz de voar e é quase invulnerável. No entanto, essa transformação consome muita energia, o que significa que não pode ser mantido por muito tempo. Hyper Sonic Ao usar o poder das sete Super Esmeraldas, a Sonic pode alcançar uma forma estendida e mais poderosa de Super Sonic, chamada Hyper Sonic. Este formulário basicamente compartilha os mesmos traços do Super Sonic, exceto o Hyper Sonic comanda maior poder e suas habilidades do Super State são atualizadas. Hyper Mode Uma variante mais fraca da super transformação. Sonic é capaz de usar este modo por um tempo breve por conta própria em Sonic the Fighters, tirando o poder das Esmeraldas do Caos. No Modo Hyper, a velocidade de Sonic e o poder de ataque aumentam bastante. Darkspine Sonic Ao aproveitar os World Rings de raiva, ódio e tristeza, Sonic pode se tornar Darkspine Sonic, uma forma impulsionada por suas emoções sobre a morte de Shahra. Nesse estado, Sonic pode voar, tem maior força, uso ilimitado de seus poderes de Alma e capacidades pirocinéticas. Por causa das emoções intensas seladas dentro dos World Rings que Sonic usa para se transformar, ele fica um pouco mais escuro e mais violento. Excalibur Sonic Ao usar o poder das quatro espadas sagradas, Sonic pode se transformar em Excalibur Sonic. Esta forma garante a Sonic uma forte armadura de ouro com uma capa vermelha, a habilidade de voar, maior força e o poder de exercer a lendária espada sagrada, Excalibur. Sonic o Lobisomem Depois de absorver involuntariamente as energias corruptas de Dark Gaia, Sonic ganhou o poder de se transformar em uma forma de lobisomem chamada Sonic o Lobisomem durante a noite. Neste estado, Sonic perde sua velocidade de marca registrada, mas ele ainda mantém seus reflexos e agilidade relâmpago. Ele também ganha super força, garras afiadas, braços extensíveis e manipulação limitada de energia. Embora a forte vontade de Sonic o impeça de se arruinar, como a maioria dos outros, ele ganhará algum menor comportamento selvagem. Ele permanentemente perdeu essa forma antes de sua batalha com Dark Gaia quando a energia de Dark Gaia que lhe concedeu sua forma Lobisomem foi absorvida por Dark Gaia para completar seu pleno despertar em Perfect Dark Gaia. Color Powers .]] Ao aproveitar diferentes variantes do 3 yper-go-on de Wisps, Sonic pode usar os 'Color Powers' específicos para se transformar em uma determinada forma, como uma broca, um laser ou até uma bola de fogo, cada uma possuindo suas próprias habilidades únicas. Até agora, a Sonic conseguiu transformar-se em the [[Cyan Laser|''Cyan Laser]], ''Yellow Drill'', ''Blue Cube'', ''Green Hover'', ''Pink Spikes'', ''Purple Frenzy'', ''Violet Void'', ''Orange Rocket'', ''Red Burst'', ''Indigo Asteroid'', ''Magenta Rhythm'', ''Crimson Eagle'', ''Ivory Lightning'', ''Gray Quake'' e ''Black Bomb''. No entanto, essas transformações requerem um fornecimento constante de Hyper-go-on para ser mantido. Fraquezas Sonic é incapaz de nadar e afunda como uma pedra na água, o que pode ser devido à sua hidrofobia (Sonic acredita que se ele cair na água, ele será preso com ninguém para levá-lo para fora), embora ele não demonstre esse medo com muita frequência. Uma exceção notável é em Sonic Free Riders, onde ele é capaz de nadar sem esforço debaixo d'água no ''Dolphin Resort'', e em Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games e Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic é o único personagem a usar um life-preserver. Em alguns jogos, Sonic pode ignorar a sua fraqueza na água correndo ou deslizando pela superfície, pulando da água com saltos sucessivos, e sobrevive períodos de tempo prolongados debaixo d'água com bolhas de ar. Também foi afirmado que se Sonic não pode dormir por oito horas durante a noite, pois estragaria sua corrida e poderia causar danos em seus poderes. Relacionamentos Durante suas aventuras, Sonic encontrou muitas pessoas e, ao longo de tudo, recebeu vários amigos e inimigos. Sonic é bem conhecido pelo seu relacionamento fraternal com Tails, sua rivalidade amigável com Knuckles e sua arqui-rivalidade com Shadow. O arqui-inimigo do Sonic é o Dr. Eggman, mas Sonic encontrou inimigos ainda maiores ao longo de suas aventuras e desafios. Doutor Eggman para atacar Sonic em Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)]]Dr. Eggman é o arqui-inimigo eterno e nêmesis de Sonic, que ele conheceu mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Junto com Tails, Eggman é uma das figuras que muitas vezes moldou o destino de Sonic. Por causa do ódio de Sonic por algo injusto, ele segura um grande mútuo para o doutor e seus planos malignos para conquistar o mundo, e ele passou anos resgatando as vítimas dos esquemas coniventes de Eggman.Sonic Colors (Nintendo DS) Folheto de instruções do Reino Unido, p. 3-4 Sempre que Eggman está preparando um plano para conquistar o mundo, Sonic sempre aparece e o frustra. Porque eles sempre lutam entre si para ganhar, Eggman tornou-se um longo rival do tempo de Sonic e um inimigo.Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) manual de instruções, pg. 6 Além disso, sempre que a ira de Sonic explode sobre a injustiça, ele sempre faz o Eggman dá o fim de receber essa agressão. Apesar de sua aversão a Eggman, Sonic nunca tomou conta de seu adversário e não o considera seu inimigo no verdadeiro sentido da palavra.Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Mega Drive) Manual de instruções japonês, pg. 7-10. Sempre que lida com o Eggman, a Sonic continua confiante de que ele pode estragar seus planos e nunca os leva a sério. De fato, a Sonic encontra entretenimento ao destruir os planos de Eggman, visto como uma maneira de fazer de sua vida uma aventura e está tão acostumada a espancá-lo que ele considera um trabalho diário.Sonic Team, Devil's Details (4 de novembro de 2011) Sonic Generations. PC. Sega. Nível/Área: Egg Dragoon. "Sonic: Não, sério, batemos esse cara toda vez. É como se fosse nosso trabalho ou algo assim!" Normalmente, Sonic é bastante franco ou provocador em direção a Eggman e quase sempre aproveitará a oportunidade de provocá-lo com piadas e sarcasmo. Às vezes, a Sonic encontra Eggman ainda mais irritante e irritante do que ameaçadora: quando descobriu que o Eggman estava atrás do Comedor de Tempo em Sonic Generations, Sonic acabou de se deparar com o rosto e encolheu os desaprovados. No entanto, ele permanece vigilante sobre Eggman e suas ações, como quando ele se recusou a acreditar que Eggman havia virado uma nova folha em ''Sonic Colors''. Nos casos em que Sonic acredita que o Eggman é uma ameaça legítima, ele se torna muito sério com o médico e o chama de feroz raiva. Quando apresentado com uma ameaça mais terrível que põe em risco ambos e seus objetivos, Sonic está disposta a deixar de lado suas diferenças com Eggman e unir forças com ele para detê-lo. Mesmo em tais casos, porém, Sonic continua relutante com isso, sentindo que se associar com Eggman é como o fim do mundo e um caso sujo,Sonic Team (18 de outubro de 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. Sega. Nível/Área: Costa Tropical. "Sonic: Pffft, sim, bem, juntar-se com você, parece o fim do mundo, Eggman. Quero tomar um longo banho no momento em que terminarmos". e, em alguns casos, suspeitará que o médico tenha um motivo posterior (o que geralmente é comprovado). Por causa da tendência complicada de Eggman mudar instantaneamente entre a moral, Sonic dificulta-se de descobrir. em Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games.]]Embora Sonic tenha sabido se divertir com o Eggman usando seu pseudônimo em vez de seu nome real (que possivelmente foi dado por Sonic), ele realmente usa esse nome carinhosamente, ao invés de tentar se divertir com ele. Apesar dos horríveis acontecimentos de Eggman, Sonic está contente com apenas parar o doutor e nunca está fora para colocá-lo fora de comissão para o bem de propósito. Por causa da tendência de Eggman de sobreviver a seus encontros e a recusa de desistir, o doutor sempre retorna com um novo esquema, levando Sonic a detê-lo novamente. Como tal, Sonic permanece para sempre bloqueado em conflito com Eggman, onde é quase impossível que ambos os indivíduos vençam o outro de uma vez por todas, tornando sua batalha incessante. Miles "Tails" Prower são melhores amigos.]]Miles "Tails" Prower é o melhor amigo e companheiro de Sonic, bem como seu amigo mais fiel e leal.Tails a Raposa, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Além do Eggman, Tails é uma das figuras da vida de Sonic que muitas vezes moldou seu destino. Sonic conheceu Tails na ''West Side Island'', onde notou que Tails o seguia. Embora ele não estivesse interessado em Tails no início, Sonic ficou impressionado com a sua tenacidade quando ele manteve-o com ele e deixou-o marcar. Quando o Dr. Robotnik atacou a West Side Island, Sonic se juntou a Tails quando a raposa o seguiu no conflito.Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Mega Drive) Manual de instruções japonês, pg. 4-8. Com o tempo, Tails provou ser um grande aliado para Sonic, e depois de derrotar Robotnik, os dois construíram as bases para a amizade que definisse seu futuro. Eventualmente, Sonic pegou Tails sob sua asa como seu companheiro e tomou conta de si para treiná-lo. Com o tempo, a raposa se tornaria seu protegido.Sonic Team (13 de março de 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 5. Blacksmith "Seu nome verdadeiro é Miles Prower. Seu apelido é Tails. Como o protegido de Sonic, ele gosta de tocar com gadgets. Ele tem apenas 8 anos de idade." Além disso, Sonic iria parar os indignados de provocar Tails por suas duas caudas, o que só melhorou a admiração de Tails por ele. .]]Desde que se conheceram, Sonic e Tails foram inseparáveis, sua amizade cresceu até o ponto de ter uma relação fraterna. No Sonic Advance 3, eles ainda são conhecidos por ter um "vínculo inquebrável", e quando Tails estava mentalmente controlado na luta contra Sonic, Sonic nunca colocou um dedo nele na recusa de machucar seu amigo. O próprio Sonic vê Tails como um lindo irmãozinho "adotado" e olha para ele de acordo.Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Manual de instruções norte-americano, pg. 5 No entanto, ele respeita e confia imensamente em Tails e o trata como parceiro igual em suas aventuras. Sempre em uma aventura, Sonic sempre pede a Tails que venha e aceite sua ajuda a qualquer momento. Dito isso, no entanto, Sonic vai ignorar Tails quando ele dá conselhos ou informações, muitas vezes quando é mais útil, embora ele seja suficientemente grande para admitir que ele deveria ter ouvido ele. Sonic se importa muito com o bem-estar de Tails. Ele não hesitará em ameaçar aqueles que o põr em perigo, e sempre fará de sua segurança sua principal prioridade, independentemente dos assuntos em questão, como quando ele enviou Tails contra sua vontade quando a Armadura Nega-Wisp os atacou. Quando Tails encontra-se em dúvida, Sonic está sempre lá para lhe dar apoio moral. Ao longo de suas aventuras, os dois provaram ser uma equipe perfeita que pode lidar com quase qualquer coisa; Ambos fornecem forças para as fraquezas do outro (Sonic lida com o músculo, enquanto Tails lida com os inteligentes) e nenhum deles ficaria longe sem a ajuda do outro. Tails, em particular, comprovou-se o aliado mais confiável da Sonic, sempre fornecendo-lhe ajuda inestimável, conhecimento e máquinas. Por sua vez, a Sonic está impressionada com o trabalho de Tails e considera suas habilidades técnicas incomparáveis, embora essa fé o faça deixar todo o trabalho de tecnologia para ele.Sonic Team (10 de novembro de 2010). Sonic Free Riders. Xbox 360. Sega. Área/Nível: Dolphin Resort. "Tails: Certifique-se de ter tempo suficiente para ajustar seu Gear, ok, Sonic? Você sempre deixa todo o trabalho de tecnologia para mim. / Sonic: Heh, bem, é claro! Eu sei que você vai fazer isso melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa ! " Sonic geralmente tem fé absoluta nas habilidades de Tails, embora essa fé tenha sido conhecida por vacilar. Quando a Sonic planejou que o Eggman fizesse o trabalho de tecnologia para salvar o mundo do abuso do Extrator do Deadly Six, suas próprias frustrações por ter causado a confusão o fizeram duvidar das habilidades de Tails. Isso afetaria sua amizade ao longo do tempo. No final, porém, Sonic se desculpou por duvidar de Tails, reparando a ligação fraterna. Amy Rose .]]Amy Rose é um dos amigos mais velhos e leais de Sonic,Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood e sua namorada auto-proclamada.Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Manual de instruções norte-americano, p. 24. Desde então, antes de conhecer a Sonic, Amy olhou para ele como seu herói e amaldiçoou-se com ele, e seu maior desejo é se casar com ele. Sonic conheceu Amy durante suas aventuras no Little Planet onde ele a salvou de Metal Sonic e Dr. Robotnik, que os fez amigos rápidos. Desde o começo, Sonic não gostou dela como uma namorada ou retribuiu seus avanços. No entanto, essa atitude não fez nada para impedir Amy. Desde a sua primeira reunião, Amy perseguiu Sonic para onde quer que ele vá, com Sonic aparentemente incapaz de escapar dela,Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) Caderno de instruções norte-americano. e tentou ganhar seu coração por qualquer meio. Sonic, no entanto, está bastante irritado por seu carinho e até mesmo perturbado por suas telas over-the-top, o que o faz tratar Amy como pouco mais do que um aborrecimento e considerá-lo estranho.Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Manual de instruções norte-americano, pg. 8.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (Junho de 2003, 2010). Sonic Adventure. GameCube. Sega. Área/Nível: Praça da Estação. "Sonic: eu desisto! Ela é tão estranha! / Ugh, essa garota é uma grande dor!" Como tal, Sonic considera Amy uma dor quase constante em sua vida. Sempre que Amy tenta mostrar-lhe carinho, Sonic fica um pouco desconfortável, exasperado ou envergonhado e tentará evitá-la quando ela estiver ao mar, geralmente fugindo ou por meios mais grosseiros. Rejeitando a ideia de se casar com Amy, Sonic preferiria ser trancada em uma cela do que se casar com ela (o que não é uma pequena declaração considerando o odioso de Sonic de ser constrangido), como visto na Sonic Adventure 2. Além disso, Sonic teme a raiva de Amy; ele ficará nervoso ou fugirá quando pensa que a provocou, e Sonic muitas vezes se sente subjugado por sua poderosa personalidade.Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Wii) European instruction booklet, pg. 3. Ao longo da série, Sonic fugindo de Amy tornou-se uma mordaça. .]]Independentemente de quanto consternação Amy colocou Sonic, ela é considerada uma de suas amigas íntimas. É afirmado que em seu coração ele pode não gostar dela tanto quanto parece,Sonic Heroes'' (PlayStation 2) North American instruction manual, p. 8. e, no fundo, ele pode realmente ter alguns sentimentos por ela. Em Sonic Unleashed, Sonic ficou surpreso com o fato de Amy não o reconhecer como o Lobisomem, e quando ele logo a salvou de alguns Minions de Dark Gaia, ele inicialmente escolheu fugir do que encará-la com sua condição. Além disso, no Sonic Lost World, Sonic ficou abatido quando pensou que Amy e os outros morreram pelo Extractor. No geral, Sonic se importa com Amy, um bom amigo e digna camarada a quem ele pode confiar, e ele aprecia seus esforços para ajudá-lo quando ela não está a flertar com ele. Além disso, sempre que Amy está com problemas, Sonic sempre estará lá para ajudá-la, se a necessidade surgir, embora ele tende a ignorá-la quando ela é pego no meio de seus enfrentamentos com os vilões. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic é um alter-ego robótico de Sonic, criado pelo Dr. Eggman com o único propósito de destruí-lo.File:Metal Sonic Profile SG.png Ele é um dos inimigos mais antigos de Sonic e seu primeiro verdadeiro rival, podendo copiar sua velocidade e poder. Ambos compartilham uma relação rival de rivalidade / inimigo entre si. Sonic primeiro encontrou o Metal Sonic no Little Planet, onde o robô sequestrou Amy Rose, forçando Sonic a vencê-lo para salvar Amy, inadvertidamente transformando Metal Sonic de um vendo ele como um inimigoSonic the Hedgehog CD (Sega Mega-CD) Manual de instruções japonês. em um amargo e mortal rival. Por outro lado, Sonic nunca considerou o Metal Sonic seu inimigo no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Desde que se conheceram, Sonic e Metal Sonic quase sempre lutaram sempre que se encontram, nunca tendo uma instância onde seus objetivos se alinham. Na opinião da Sonic, Metal Sonic é a pior criação que o Dr. Eggman já fez devido a como sempre causa problemas para ele, e ele vê a Metal Sonic como uma ameaça muito séria.Backbone Entertainment, Sega Studio USA (7 de dezembro de 2007). Sonic Rivals 2. PlayStation Portable. Sega.Nível/Área: Neon Palace Zone. "Sonic: Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso, Tails! Sempre que o Metal Sonic está envolvido, isso sempre significa problema!" Independentemente disso, a Sonic sempre confia em que pode vencer o Metal Sonic e o considera uma "cópia robada do robô", que nunca pode combinar com o original que é ele.Backbone Entertainment, Sega Studio USA (1 de dezembro de 2006). Sonic Rivals. PlayStation Portable. Sega. Nível/Área: Death Yard Zone. "Sonic: O quê, essa cópia de seu robô robô novamente? Você realmente precisa pegar alguns brinquedos melhores, você sabe. / Eggman: Heh heh heh ... O anterior Metal Sonic foi capaz de capturar dados de sua última partida ... Dados que eu consegui recuperar! Eu já atualizei este novo modelo com esses dados para que seja sábio para seus pequenos truques. Desta vez, é VOCE que vai ser enviado para o depósito de juntas, Sonic! / Sonic: Uma cópia ainda é apenas uma cópia! Nunca poderá superar o original! Ainda assim, isso não o impede de experimentar suas habilidades contra ele. Ao longo do tempo, Sonic e Metal Sonic tiveram inúmeras lutas. Enquanto o Metal Sonic é um dos poucos rivais da Sonic que chegou o mais próximo a derrotá-lo, Sonic sempre o espancou no final. No entanto, essas derrotas apenas aumentaram o ódio de Sonic pelo Metal e dotaram-no de uma obsessão de superá-lo e derrotá-lo, promovendo-o a desafiar repetidamente Sonic em vão. Em certo momento, o ódio e a obsessão de Metal Sonic por Sonic o empurraram para a margem, fazendo com que ele usure o controle do Eggman Empire para construir um reino robótico com o objetivo de matar Sonic. Ele até adotou a crença distorcida de que Sonic era sua cópia e que ele era o verdadeiro Sonic. Enquanto Sonic conseguiu derrotar o Metal Sonic uma e outra vez, ele raramente condena o Metal Sonic por suas ações vilões no rescaldo. Em vez disso, ele recebe uma satisfação com o desafio que o Metal Sonic lhe forneceu e prometeu o robô dele que ele aguardará suas futuras rematches. Knuckles a Equidna Knuckles the Echidna é um dos maiores rivais e melhores amigos de Sonic. Eles se conheceram há muito tempo, mas seu relacionamento é um pouco complicado, os dois foram resumidos como "melhores aminimigos".SEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Área / Nível: Colecionáveis (Bandeiras). "Um echidna vermelho que possui algum músculo sério, Knuckles é o que se poderia chamar de" melhores aminimigos"com Sonic." Quando Sonic conheceu os Knuckles, eles se enxergavam como inimigos, com o Knuckles tentando evitar que ele parasse o relançamento do Death Egg. No entanto, quando descobriram que o Dr. Robotnik havia enganado a Knuckles, os dois uniram forças para evitar Robotnik e seus robôs de roubar a Esmeralda Mestre, e eles partiram em bons termos. Sonic e Knuckles são muito parecidos com o petróleo e a água. Enquanto Sonic exemplifica o vento e é descontraído, legal e gratuito, Knuckles exemplifica a montanha e é severo, sério e inamovível, o que faz com que eles discutam muito. Por causa de suas diferenças e moral, eles não se entendem e nem sempre vêem os olhos.Knuckles the Echidna, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Eles compartilham uma rivalidade competitiva e muitas vezes acabam lutando quando se chocam, embora sua rivalidade tenha se tornado mais amigável ao longo do tempo. Com a velocidade de Sonic igualando a força de Knuckles em todos os sentidos, suas lutas são sempre climáticas, embora por vezes instáveis, o que só as provoca a chocar mais. Knuckles vê-se como o rival de Sonic, embora seja implícito que é porque ele inveja o estilo de vida livre de Sonic e a natureza auto-suficiente. Sonic, entretanto, sempre recebe um desafio da Knuckles e gosta de provocá-lo por diversão por causa de sua natureza séria, e até tentará irritá-lo para que ele possa lutar com ele. Sempre que Sonic descobre que Eggman enganou Knuckles, ele sempre o chama ao chamá-lo de "Knuckle-head", embora ele sempre faça a paz com ele no final do dia. Apesar de suas diferenças, Knuckles é o melhor amigo de Sonic ao lado de Tails. Os dois estão conectados por uma amizade de sangue quente e de acordo com Tails, eles são "engraçados" juntos. Enquanto Sonic não se retém às falhas dos Knuckles, eles se reconhecem profundamente e Sonic sabe que ele pode contar com ele para fazer o que é necessário para ter sucesso. Ao longo do tempo, seu relacionamento melhorou e eles argumentam menos, embora Sonic seja um pouco relutante em admitir quando Knuckles está certo e ele estava errado.Sonic Team (6 de fevereiro 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area: Final Fortress. "Knuckles: Garoto, fale sobre cortá-lo ... / Sonic: Eeh, na verdade não. / Knuckles: Vamos, diga-me que você não estava com medo. Se não fosse para nós, você não teria chance! / Sonic: Bem, talvez você esteja certo. Obrigado Knuckles. Enquanto Knuckles às vezes refuta sua ajuda e afirma que ele poderia fazer melhor, Sonic apenas rola com ele e é simplesmente prazer em ajudá-lo. Os dois também são grandes e leais companheiros de equipe, tendo sido chamados de "Brigas de Amigos" no ''Sonic Advance 3'', e quando eles trabalham juntos, eles formam uma equipe imparável. Para pior, Sonic também estará lá para dar às Juntas necessárias, se não duras, consolando sempre que ele estiver em dúvida. Além disso, no Sonic Lost World, Sonic ficou abatido quando pensou que Knuckles e os outros haviam morrido do Extractor. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog é o arqui-rival de Sonic. Eles parecem quase idênticos (na medida em que muitos inicialmente os confundiram), e eles podem combinar uns aos outros em velocidade, agilidade e habilidades,Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Manual de instruções norte-americano, pg. 6.File:Shadow profile SG.png incluindo o Controle do Caos. Os dois primeiro se encontraram como inimigos, com Sonic segurando um rancor na Shadow por ter tido problemas com o G.U.N, mas deixaram de lado suas diferenças para se unirem e salvar o mundo dos planos do dia do juízo de Geraldo Robotnik. Desde então, eles foram inimigos letais e camaradas.Sonic Team (13 de março de 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 5. Lancelot "Seu nome verdadeiro é Shadow the Hedgehog. Ele é um ouriço preto e ele é rápido como Sonic. Apesar do rival de Sonic, ele também é um camarada." Além disso, imediatamente antes de sua luta final, Sonic, ao explicar como ele sobreviveu à armadilha da morte anterior de Eggman contra ele, creditou Shadow para "guardar ele" (referindo-se ao uso freqüente de Sonic inspirando o Sonic para fazer o mesmo através de uma Esmeralda Falsa), e também respondeu livremente a pergunta de Shadow de quem ele era como "apenas um cara que ama a aventura".Sonic Team (3 de maio de 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. GameCube. Sega. "Shadow the Hedgehog: Você nunca deixa de me surpreender o ouriço azul. Achei que a cápsula em que você estava explodiu no espaço. / Sonic the Hedgehog: Você sabe, o que posso dizer ... Eu morro duro! Você realmente me salvou, você sabe. / Shadow the Hedgehog: Era uma Esmeralda do Caos, não era? Mas, não há como você poderia ter ativado o Controle do Caos usando uma Esmeralda que era falsa. Então, há mais para você do que apenas parecer comigo. O que você está de qualquer maneira? / Sonic the Hedgehog: O que você vê é o que você obtém! Apenas um cara que ama a aventura! Eu sou Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shadow é a antítese para tudo o que Sonic representa, e desde que eles se conheceram pela primeira vez, eles lutaram, discutiram e até tiveram partidas de morte definitivas, embora Sonic nunca tenha tirado a vida de Shadow e não o considere inimigo no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Suas diferenças morais estão tão distantes quanto o preto e o branco, causando sempre que ambos corram. Sonic tem uma atitude alegre e livre de espírito que procura aventuras divertidas, enquanto Shadow é um solitário solteiro com uma vantagem implacável e excessivamente violenta. Sonic tem poucas limitações em seus objetivos e fará qualquer coisa para ajudar a salvar o mundo, mas Shadow não vai parar em nada para conseguir o que quer sem preocupar-se com quem ou o que afeta.Shadow the hedgehog, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood No entanto, eles não se preocupam com os pontos de vista uns dos outros e eles sempre vêem suas diferenças conflitantes como outra razão para lutar entre si. Tanto Sonic quanto Shadow compartilhavam uma amarga rivalidade. Quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, Sonic acusou Shadow de copiá-lo, com Shadow mantendo uma crença mútua em relação ao Sonic. Este sentimento ainda está presente em ambos porque cada um acredita que ele é melhor que o outro. Independentemente disso, sua rivalidade se desenvolveu ao longo do tempo e agora é mais amigável,"Shadow é uma forma de vida artificial, criada pelo avô do Dr. Eggman. Seu ódio inicial ao Sonic tornou-se agora uma rivalidade amigável", Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. ainda intensamente intenso. .]]De todos os seus rivais, Shadow é aquele com quem Sonic luta mais. Como mostrado em todos os seus confrontos, eles são iguais,Sonic Team, Dimps (12 de novembro de 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Área/Nível: Coaster de asteróides. "Shadow: Estou feliz em deixar as corridas o dia todo para eles, obrigado. / E-123 Omega: não é possível processar. De acordo com os dados, sua habilidade é igual a Sonic". com ambos os lados, nem faltam em qualquer categoria que os separe da habilidade em suas respectivas proezas: enquanto Sonic está se tornando mais rápido e mais afiado do que Shadow, Shadow está se tornando mais forte e mais destrutivo do que Sonic, o que aumentou a intensidade de sua rivalidade. Eles têm uma necessidade inabalável de mostrar seu crescimento e melhoria por cada encontro que eles têm, e qualquer coisa considerada competitiva é adequada para sua rivalidade, embora Sonic geralmente seja mais casual do que Shadow e gosta de testar suas habilidades contra ele. Apesar de suas diferenças, Sonic e Shadow compartilham um respeito mútuo entre si,'Sonic Central': Como a Shadow é o inimigo de Sonic, o que significa este jogo para o Sonic? Ele é seu principal inimigo neste jogo? Como o Robotnik se encaixa nas coisas? / Sonic Team: Shadow é mais um inimigo para Sonic do que um verdadeiro inimigo; eles podem ser adversários, mas há um respeito mútuo entre os dois. embora isso raramente seja aparente porque eles sempre discutem e lutam. O próprio Sonic reconheceu as capacidades da Shadow,Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (3 de maio de 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Nintendo GameCube. Sega. Área/Nível: Finalização. "Sonic: Shadow, eu entendo. Você é imparável. Vamos destruir essa criatura agora! Todos estão esperando por nós na Terra!" mesmo admitindo que Shadow é apenas um que teria uma chance contra ele em uma corrida, e depois que Shadow se sacrificou para salvar o mundo em ''Sonic Adventure 2, ele o reconheceu como um ouriço corajoso e heróico.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (3 de maio de 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Nintendo GameCube. Sega. Área/Nível: sequência final. "Rouge: Você realmente pensa ... que o professor criou Shadow para realizar a vingança de todos os que vivem lá, na Terra? / Sonic: Ele era o que ele era. Um ouriço valente e heroico, que deu a vida a ele salve seu planeta. Shadow the Hedgehog ... " Sonic também parece manter a fé no sentido da Sombra do certo e errado, até certo ponto, como visto em alguns dos cenários de Shadow the Hedgehog, onde ele mostraria descrença e confusão sobre o Siding do Shadow com os Black Arms,Sonic Team, Sega Studios USA (18 de novembro de 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStaion 2. Sega. Área / Nível: Sonic e Diablon (Black Comet). "Shadow:Finalmente... Eu tenho TODAS as Esmeraldas do Caos! / Sonic: Shadow... Por que ... por que você está parecendo com eles?" mesmo admitindo em um cenário que ele não acreditava que Shadow tivesse nele por seus atos egoístas.Sonic Team, Sega Studios USA (18 de novembro de 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStaion 2. Sega. Área / Nível: Sonic e Diablon (Haunt final). "Shadow: Finalment ... Eu tenho TODAS as Esmeraldas do Caos! / Sonic: Cara... Eu não pensei que você tivesse isso em você." Independentemente de seus desentendimentos, eles estão dispostos a colocar suas diferenças de lado para o bem maior, e juntos são uma equipe imbatível. No geral, sempre existe uma tensão extrema entre Sonic e Shadow, mas eles amadureceram ao longo do tempo, com Sonic se tornando mais tolerante com as tendências violentas de Shadow.Sonic Team (25 de fevereiro de 2015). Sonic Runners. iOS. Sega. Área/Nível: Aniversário no Windy Hill. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow nunca vai mudar. Ainda assim, foi bom vê-lo, por mais que brevemente. Agora, vamos nos mexendo!" Cream a Coelha Cream the Rabbit é basicamente como uma irmã mais nova para Sonic , assim como Cream ver Sonic como um irmão mais velho Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Cream também o leva como seu salvador e o respeita muito. Ele muitas vezes o chama pelo nome de "Sr. Sonic" devido à sua educação de maneiras. Os dois se encontraram primeiramente quando Sonic salvou Cream do Dr. Eggman, o que levou a um relacionamento suave entre os dois. Quando se conheceram, Sonic ficou surpreso com a forma educada como a Cream estava. Em Sonic Rush, Cream marca Sonic como a primeira pessoa a procurar ajuda para a Blaze. Isso mostra o alto nível de respeito que Cream tem para o Sonic. Ela também foi a que fez os laços entre Blaze e Sonic mais perto. Blaze a Gata Blaze the Cat é um dos amigos de Sonic e aliados mais valiosos."Blaze the Cat, outro dos amigos de Sonic, é um concorrente All-Around. Como o próprio nome indica, ela também não possui pouca quantidade de velocidade e será um formidável contendor em eventos como o cofre. "- Perfil de Blaze the Cat em Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Ele conheceu o Blaze em Sonic Rush, onde inicialmente suspeitava que ela estava envolvida com o esquema do Dr. Eggman Nega. Uma vez que ele aprendeu, Baze estava trabalhando para salvar o mundo, embora sozinho, Sonic insistiu em ajudá-la a ser rejeitada. Sonic ainda seguiu Blaze, mas sua insistência em ajudá-la apenas provocou que Blaze o combatesse para fazê-lo partir. Mesmo enquanto lutava no entanto, Sonic tentou argumentar com Blaze, que o repreendeu com a fúria total de suas emoções. Depois, Sonic chegou a entender o passado de Blaze e ele disse a ela para ser fiel a si mesma. Seu conselho ajudou a Blaze a perceber que a aceitação de ajuda a beneficiaria, e eles se tornaram amigos. Sonic logo depois estabeleceu uma firme crença em Blaze, que ajudou a restaurar sua confiança quando o Esmeraldas do Sol perdeu seu poder e levou a sua primeira transformação em ''Burning Blaze''. Depois que a ameaça havia passado e eles voltaram para casa, eles se agradeceram e prometeu se encontrar de novo. Desde então, Sonic e Blaze tornaram-se cada vez melhores amigos e aliados. Eles têm um costume desenvolvido onde eles apertam as mãos à medida que partem, significando sua crescente amizade e respeito, e a promessa de se encontrar mais uma vez. Sonic e Blaze são parecidos de várias maneiras, tendo habilidades e deveres semelhantes, mas backstories muito diferentes e personalidades contrastantes: Sonic sendo interiormente livre e aventureiro, mas exteriormente nivelado e legal, enquanto que Blaze é exteriormente estóico e contundente, mas interiormente altamente emocional . No entanto, suas diferenças dificilmente prejudicam seu relacionamento e mais tarde são mostradas para se misturar muito bem à medida que sua amizade e compreensão mútua crescem. Eles também são vistos como parceiros excelentes em combate, trabalhando em sincronia. Sonic e Blaze compartilham um grande respeito mútuo e confiança. Como o Blaze respeita Sonic e suas habilidades, Sonic reconheceu a Blaze, especialmente porque ela é uma das poucas que tem amarrado com ele no combate. Mesmo pouco depois de fazer amizade com ela, Sonic confiou-lhe para salvar Cream, enquanto a Blaze confiava em ele para enfrentar Eggman Nega. Além disso, sempre que as emoções de Blaze melhorarem, Sonic estará lá para lembrá-la do importante. Além disso, Sonic é responsável por muitas mudanças na visão da vida da Blaze; seu tempo juntos permitiu que o Blaze descobrisse o significado da amizade que, em última instância, permitiu que ela usasse o Esmeraldas do Sol,File:Blaze profile SG.png e seus conselhos levaram Blaze a ver seus poderes pirocinéticos como um presente. Silver the Hedgehog Sonic e Silver se conheceram pela primeira vez durante os eventos de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Os dois eram inimigos em primeiro lugar porque Silver tinha viajado embora o tempo e pretendia matar Sonic acreditando que ele era responsável por destruir seu mundo ao libertar Iblis para o mundo e estava empenhado em salvar o futuro. Mas Silver fez amizade com Sonic quando descobriu que Sonic não era o gatilho de Iblis e que Mephiles the Dark tinha mentido para ele. Os dois trabalharam juntos para salvar a princesa Elise e quando Sonic foi morto por Mephiles, Silver percebeu que poderiam salvar Sonic com o poder das Esmeraldas do Caos. Depois, Silver juntou-se ao Sonic e à Shadow para derrotar o Solaris. Mas, como os eventos do jogo foram apagados da história, Sonic e Silver nunca se encontraram. Na verdade, eles não se encontram até Sonic Rivals, onde Silver viajou para o passado para trazer o Eggman Nega de volta ao futuro, mas Silver parece ser mais competitivo para Sonic enquanto eles se desafiam ver quem iria primeiro para Eggman Nega, mas depois eles se uniram um ao outro no final para derrotar Eggman Nega e também em Sonic Rivals 2 para derrotar o Ifrit. Parece que Sonic e Silver não se lembram mutuamente de sua aventura passada desde que os eventos de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) foram apagados. Silver parece ter um pouco de desgosto em relação ai Sonic, principalmente porque ele acha que ele é insolente e tolo, da mesma forma como Shadow pensa do Sonic às vezes. A atitude da prata tende a irritar o Sonic às vezes, assim como é visto em Sonic Rivals quando ele diz, "Yo Silver, você tem uma atitude". Mas eles vão trabalhar juntos e deixar de lado suas diferenças sempre que for o momento certo. Um exemplo é em Sonic Colors depois que Silver desafia Sonic a uma missão, ele pergunta se ele precisa de alguma ajuda. Em Sonic Generations, Silver é o único rival que quer uma luta amigável. Ele também apareceu no Centro do Tempo depois que Sonic foi nocauteado pelo Comedor de Tempo, Silver diz ao Sonic: "Eu sei que você consegue, Sonic!". Chip Chip é um amigo querido e bom para a Sonic. Quando Chip viu pela primeira vez Sonic, ele estava com medo de sua forma Lobisomem, mas logo percebeu que ele era um bom cara. Quando Sonic disse a Chip que ele o ajudaria a recuperar suas memórias, Chip rapidamente gostou de Sonic e agradeceu-lhe de todo o coração. Além disso, Chip subconscientemente sentiu bondade em Sonic e queria que ele o ajudasse. Chip passou a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Sonic, e logo formou uma grande amizade com ele. Chip também gostou de participar de competições amistosas com a Sonic, como quando lutaram pela última carne em Chun-nan. No entanto, Chip às vezes era um incômodo para Sonic devido à sua franqueza ingênua e ocasionalmente o irritava, embora ele nunca tenha tido uma má intenção. Além disso, quando ele acidentalmente causou Sonic para se tornar deprimido com sua forma Lobisomem, Chip tentou animá-lo. Depois de recuperar suas memórias, Chip estava profundamente grato com Sonic por tudo o que tinha feito por ele. No entanto, ele não queria que Sonic se envolvesse em seu conflito com Dark Gaia e ele tentou sair. No entanto, Sonic o persuadiu a ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira, e Chip agradeceu. Durante sua batalha com Dark Gaia, Chip priorizou o bem-estar de Sonic sempre que ele era fraco, como quando ele estava enfraquecido pela perda da energia de Dark Gaia ou quando ele caiu inconsciente depois de derrotar Perfect Dark Gaia. Quando o último continente caiu e eles tiveram que sair, Chip deu-lhe um adeus antes de o devolver à superfície. Lá, Chip contatou Sonic telepaticamente, dizendo-lhe que nunca o esqueceria e que ele sempre estaria com ele. Jet o Pavão Sonic tem sido rival com de Jet the Hawk desde que se conheceram pela primeira vez, e seu relacionamento dinâmico é baseado em sua natureza competitiva e respeito distinto um pelo outro. Em sua primeira reunião, Sonic perdeu para Jet em uma perseguição Extreme Gear, mas ao invés de ficar chateado, Sonic o reconheceu ansiosamente como um novo rival digno. No início, a rivalidade de Sonic com Jet era bastante unilateral, e Jet enfiava com frequência Sonic com sua constante zombaria dele. No entanto, a Sonic reconheceu as habilidades da Jet como piloto da Extreme Gear e manteve uma atitude profissional, ainda que competitiva em torno dele. Eventualmente, Sonic resolveu sua disputa com Jet depois que ele o espancou em uma corrida. Logo depois, eles estabeleceram uma relação mais amigável com base no respeito mútuo e prometeu-se competir novamente mais tarde, embora ainda permaneçam como rivais firmes. Desde da derrota do Jet, Sonic manteve uma atitude mais relaxada e tolerante em relação a Jet, levando seus insultos e sua determinação precipitada a vencê-lo no passo. No entanto, sua rivalidade permanece tão forte como sempre, e Sonic com prazer, se dada a oportunidade certa, corrê-lo por diversão. No entanto, mesmo quando determinado a vencer o Jet, Sonic não deseja ter vantagens injustas, e dará a Jet a chance de corrê-lo no seu melhor. Apesar de quantas vezes eles enfrentam, sua rivalidade aparentemente não tem fim à vista, embora a Sonic sempre aguarda sua próxima revanche com Jet. The Deadly Six .]]The Deadly Six são alguns dos piores inimigos que Sonic enfrentou. Ao contrário de seus inimigos do passado, que ele nunca viu como inimigos reais, os Deadly Six são os únicos em que Sonic mostrou o ódio e o desprezo e sentiu um rancor pessoal contra ele. Sonic conheceu os Deadly Six enquanto eles estavam sob o controle de Eggman, onde os tratou com uma burla confiante como qualquer inimigo. No entanto, quando Sonic desprezou imprudentemente a Conca Cacofônica usada para controlar os Sete Mortíferos, eles se rebelaram e planejaram destruir o mundo, tornando Sonic responsável pelo perigo subseqüente para o planeta. Como tal, Sonic começou a detê-los com mais seriedade. Sonic logo cresceu extremamente hostil para com eles quando capturaram Tails, um ato do que fez Sonic perder a calma por uma vez. Enquanto ele procurava salvar a Tails, Sonic ameaçou os Six Deadly com agressividade e despeito, que só se intensificava quando Zavok o provocou com seus planos de robotizar Tails e as aparentes mortes de seus amigos. No momento de seu confronto final, Sonic estava completamente cansada deles e ameaçou-os agressivamente quando pensou que eles tinham transformado Tails em um robô. No final, Sonic derrotou os Deadly Six e recuperou Tails, resgatando-se e provando o herói que ele é. Ao encontrar Zavok novamente (ou melhor, sua réplica) a bordo do ovo da morte, seu comportamento para ele estava mais descontraído, como evidenciado por Sonic se envolver em sua habitual burla confiante em direção a Zavok antes e imediatamente após a luta. Infinite ]]Sonic encontrou Infinite primeiramente no espaço da cidade, onde ele foi espancado facilmente pelo misterioso capangas do Dr. Eggman. Mais tarde, quando encontrou Infinite em Mystic Jungle e teve seu primeiro encontro formal com Infinite, Sonic descartou a insinuação do último de que seu suor era devido ao medo e explicou que ele correu até o local para salvar a Prata e também passou a explicar com satisfação Infinito que o último não deixa uma impressão nele, apesar dos batimentos anteriores, nem mesmo sabendo o nome dele. Ao aprendê-lo, no entanto, Sonic, em sua ''tagarelice, tentou obter o Infinite para revelar o segredo de seu poder, embora Infinite se recusasse a divulgar a habilidade. Ele também expressou algum aborrecimento na referência deste último como um "rato esgoto". Embora ele conseguisse fazer muito melhor contra o guerreiro enigmático do que antes, ele finalmente perdeu a batalha devido aos poderes do Infinito. Em última análise, ele ao lado do Avatar conseguiu derrotar o Infinito para o bem na Fortaleza do Império Eggman, com ele também dizendo a Infinite que a razão pela qual ele perdeu era porque ele e suas réplicas careciam de coração, alma e vínculos de amizade. Avatar fazem o punho.]]Sonic encontrou o Avatar depois que este voltou à Base de Resistência ao lado de Tails e Clássico Sonic, e passou a juntar-se com ele em diversas missões. Ele finalmente inspirou o Avatar a não ceder ao seu medo contra o Infinito. Da mesma forma, o Avatar demonstrou ser leal ao Sonic, fazendo uma tentativa de salvá-lo do Espaço Nulo e, finalmente, ter sucesso apesar de ser sugado através do Double Boost. Depois que a guerra terminou, Sonic sugeriu que eles veriam quando o Avatar seguiu seu próprio caminho. Amigos/Aliados *Equipe Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower (melhor amigos; perto como irmãos) **Knuckles the Echidna (melhor amigo e rival) *Equipe Rose **Amy Rose (melhor amiga; namorada auto-proglamada) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit *Equipe Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (aliado e rival eterno) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat (boa amiga; parceira em combate) *Coconut Crew *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog (rival amigável) *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **O Comandante *Princesa Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Chip (bom amigo) *Wisps **Yacker *Avatar (parceiro) Rivais *Shadow the Hedgehog (arqui-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk (em velocidade) *Metal Sonic *Johnny *Mario (em concorrência; aliado na série Mario & Sonic) Inimigos *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman (arqui-inimigo) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (cópia robótica e segundo arqui-inimigo) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (antigamente) *Void (antigamente) *Biolizard *Eggman Nega *Piratas ** Catão Whisker ** Johnny ** Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *Rei Arthur *The Time Eater *The Deadly Six *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Magician **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Rider *Infinite Referências }}